Gerald Handgrenade meets Cammy White
by Zehntacles
Summary: A gift for a friend of mine, he requested a story of himself being a B. A. while meeting Cammy White of Street Fighter fame.  Action story of original characters and Street Fighter characters.


_This is a non-profit fanfiction created for entertainment purposes only. This story features original characters with loose basis on living people. Cammy White, Vega and all Street Fighter characters are owned by Capcom and their affiliates. Please support the official release._

* * *

><p><strong>Gerald HandGrenade Meets Cammy White<strong>

From the moment Cammy had boarded that helicopter and met him, she knew right then and there they would be close friends. He met her with a mysterious glance and a calm demeanor that was able to cut right through her military training and sink into the depths of her heart. While it may not have been professional, she didn't mind getting close to him and cuddling up with affection.

"You are just the most handsome gentleman I've ever seen." She spoke to him from the heart and the dark gentleman responded to her.

"Meow." The little tuxedo cat spoke and groomed his face with his paws, gaining yet another smile from Cammy. It wasn't a secret the young woman was fond of cats and meeting one on the helicopter transport to her destination was a bonus she hadn't prepared for. The cat's owner was sitting next to her typing away at a lap top and glancing over at his pet every so often.

"Fredric, do stop trying to charm the poor girl. You've already earned her affection." Despite his order the cat turned his head from the man and curled up on Cammy's lap, purring at the warmth she gave off. Cammy petted the little feline happily looking at the cat's owner, an interesting gentleman in glasses with long black hair that he'd tied into a pony tail.

"I do think Fredric is something of a lady killer with how quickly he works." She pet under his neck to more pleased purring. "I am surprised however you chose to bring your pet along with us on a mission."

"Fredric goes everywhere I go, he's used to being out in the field by now. Besides I'll be back here safe and sound with the helicopter. It'll be you two that's going into the fray." By "you two" Cammy figured it meant herself and the other man in the helicopter with them that was sitting across from her current position. "Being a mercenary there are a few perks, such as being allowed to bring whatever equipment I require. Including Fredric." She was still surprised her British Special Forces squad Delta Red was willing to hire mercenaries for such a sensitive operation as the one they were heading into.

Fredric's owner had introduced himself as Nigel Nishizawa, a young man that apparently was also from England and was serving as the information relay for their squad. He seemed like he was confident enough in himself that Cammy's initial fears of working with the duo had been diffused. His tone was professional, his clothing was a protective black ops uniform just in case he would have to see battle. From his appearance he must have been either late twenties or a very healthy early thirties and obviously some Japanese descent. He'd been well educated on both Delta Red and their target objective when she was brought to the chopper for their initial briefing. The other man however she wasn't sure of.

He was certainly the larger of the two and if Nigel's comment earlier hadn't confirmed for her she was able to guess he was the muscle. The man had sat in near silence the whole flight over, wearing a camouflage patterned pants and hooded coat. His eyes were covered by dark glasses and his light brown hair was cut short giving him a military feel. Coupled by the combat boots and black shirt with the odd little design of a skull shaped like a hand grenade. If she had to guess probably an American.

"Well I guess if we're jumping into the thick of it together proper introductions are in order. I'm afraid all I know is you men we're hired from the Grenade P.I.N.S. organization for this mission. I'm Cammy White."

"Gerald Handgrenade." His accent confirmed it for her, he was a Yankee all right. He nodded to her in response and left it at that.

"Not much for conversation I see." She mused quietly to herself and Nigel chuckled next to her.

"Don't let him get to you, he's just trying to play it cool because he's jealous Fredric got your attention first instead of him." The tough man with the sunglasses gave a glare to Nigel from his side of the helicopter.

"Pretty rough there Nigel, gotta throw me under the bus right away like that?" Nigel didn't seem at all bothered by the question, actually he looked rather pleased with himself.

"Not at all, I just know if you go into a job with too big of an ego you're intolerable to deal with over the radio." Cammy watched their banter with some amusement. Even if she was an outsider to them, their conversation with each other made her feel relaxed knowing they weren't just blood thirsty mercenaries. Gerald puffed out his chest and crossed his arms looking proud of himself anyway.

"If I got an ego it's earned. I've yet to fail at any job I've accepted." He was just boasting now in front of Cammy but Nigel was there to back him up.

"It's true, despite how he looks this roughneck has never failed in a job he accepted. Not that I'm worried the two of you are going to have anything less than success." The helicopter started to descend and Fredric got off of Cammy's lap and jumped to the security of his owner's shoulder. The pilot came over the intercom to inform them of their incoming target and the larger man known as Gerald got up onto his feet, gripping onto the security strap on the ceiling. Cammy did the same standing up and giving Nigel a view from behind. She noticed him glance over and she smirked amused.

"You don't have to be shy, I'm used to getting a few looks." After the years of wearing this particular uniform Cammy wasn't very shy about some of the features of herself that stood out because of it. The green thong leotard allowed for a wide range of physical motion for her special brand of fighting but it served as an eye catcher as well.

"Oh I'm not shy about it, matter of fact the view does nothing for me. You're not quite the right figure or gender." He went right back to his computer screen. "However I'm sure Gerald will enjoy watching your rear, so don't feel worried about being exposed out there... more than usual." Cammy looked the other man's direction and he was swinging his head away quickly to try and avoid being caught peeking at her.

"Drop's coming up." The duo stood ready as the helicopter came down and rested on top of a building large enough for the vehicle. When it set low enough for them they departed and Gerald gave a thumbs up to Nigel who responded with one back as the helicopter flew off to a safer location to observe from. That left Cammy alone with the big man with the strange symbol on his chest.

"Well, shall we get started?" She adjusted the straps around her hips holstering the duo Uzis she was carrying. Gerald watched as she did and she wasn't sure if he was looking at the weapons or her with the warning Nigel had given her earlier.

"Interesting choice in firearm, they don't look like normal military issue." Handgrenade himself was carrying a machine gun rifle and a combat knife at his side. Funny enough she didn't see any of his namesake weapons on his person.

"They're mementos from when I worked with another military squad called Cannon Spike. I usually don't have a lot of excuses to use them in missions with my combat style so this is a treat for me." Cammy ran towards the fire escape on the side of the building and began to descend quickly, Gerald following behind in heavier steps than herself. They got to ground level and Cammy noticed how few people seemed to be around in the dead of the night. Even in the ghetto she'd see the homeless or street gangs if not just normal civilians about. On these streets there seemed to be no one. "It's so quiet."

"Helicopter might have scared people off if there were any, guess it's a good thing we jumped out so far away from target." They kept out of sight as best they could as they approached the dark office building in the far distance. Their target loomed in the dark amongst the street lights. "So, you guys are really going for these Shadowloo people full force."

"They're an international threat, if they are still active in even the tiniest of cells then we need to flush them out and eliminate them."

"Sounds personal." Cammy was quiet at that comment, not really wanting to divulge her life story to some mercenary who'd be staring at her ass the whole time they were on the mission. "This is some pretty heavy stuff though. Nigel said that this building originally belonged to the Umbrella Corporation. The guys that caused the Raccoon City incident back in the U.S."

"All the more reason to figure out if they're up to anything." Cammy commented as they prepared to enter the building from across the street.

"I couldn't agree more." The voice spoke up low in their Bluetooth headsets as Nigel watched their GPS signals from where ever that helicopter had taken him. "Umbrella abandoned this facility like so many others after they went bankrupt, but there's a chance that anything could have been left behind. That being said, be a good boy Gerald and hook me into any active computers you find."

"Like I'm your errand boy." Gerald complained over the Bluetooth with a joking tone.

"You can feel free to blow up anything else you find after you do." Nigel offered the consolation and Cammy blinked and looked back at the man, a bit worried when she saw the grin on his face.

"Well that goes without saying. Over and out." They went back to radio silence she gave him a glare and he seemed genuinely surprised in his expression despite the sunglasses. "What?"

"You're not just going to blow up the entire facility and our cover with it are you?" She questioned seriously and he smiled which didn't make her feel any less nervous.

"I promise you any explosions that occur will be entirely necessary."

"I'll be the judge of that." She lead them both to the building's front entrance and tried the door. It was locked as they expected. "Could just be normal security, but if someone is watching this place they'll probably be monitoring the doorways."

"So lets try something a little less direct." Gerald went to one of the windows and pulled out his combat knife. Looking over the window he spotted the latch and knocked out the glass near it to reach inside and unlock it. The two stood still listening to see if there was any kind of alarm. "If there is anything it might be silent."

"I'll take the risk." Cammy opened the window and leaped in with a graceful precision that made Gerald's climb inside look cumbersome. Closing the window behind him to discourage any vagrants looking for a roof over their heads they walked through what looked like an old office room filled with cubicles. There wasn't any equipment sitting on them and they looked abandoned for quite some time.

"Guess this place really was abandoned." Gerald peeked around the cubicles and sheathed his knife once more, Cammy moving forward quickly and searching the area.

"On the surface anyway." She opened the door leading to one of the halls and looked down each direction before motioning for her partner to follow. The duo explored the building in a systematic fashion, checking each room and small space before moving to the next. Each location was disappointingly plain as the last with no trace of any kind of illegal activity. Cammy was starting to lose heart. "Maybe it was a dead end."

"Maybe. I mean it was just a rumor we were going off of to begin with right?" That was true, there was never any concrete evidence that Shadowloo had set up base in Umbrella's old facilities. Still they'd been delivered this information from the United States own investigative teams in hopes that their joint efforts would help them pin down anything before it got out of hand. She couldn't believe they'd send her on a wild goose chase. "There's two more floors above us to check."

"We should look anyway since we're here. Did you see the stairwell as we passed?"

"No, but the elevator is right here." Gerald motioned to the lift next to Cammy and she rolled her eyes at the suggestion.

"This place has been abandoned for months with no caretaker and no electricity. You really expect the lift to work?" Gerald shrugged and Cammy sighed.

"What? Never know till you try."

"Sure, I bet all you have to do is press the button and it'll come right up. Little attendant with a red coat and polite speech will take us to our desired floor." Cammy pushed the button just to tease Gerald and was shocked when it lit up. Gerald didn't even have a chance to gloat as the elevator door suddenly opened and provided them a car to ride through the shaft. They looked at each other and the empty lift.

"Doesn't have the attendant. Should we trust it?" He joked and Cammy grumbled at being showed up. She pulled one of her guns and turned off the safety.

"Lucky guess. Shall we?"

"Ladies first." Gerald pulled his own gun and followed Cammy in with the doors closing behind them. There was only two buttons on the inside for up and down which was strange as Cammy had thought this building didn't have any underground facilities. The upper floors had looked as dead as the main from outside so she took a chance and paused the down button. It didn't disappoint and quickly moved.

"This seems like a trap." Cammy admitted as they had their guns pointed towards the door. "Why would they leave it unguarded like this? Any vagrant could have stumbled upon this with such lax security."

"Maybe they didn't think anyone would try to come in here. The streets by this place were deserted." For being some thick-necked Yankee he was at least observant Cammy thought. "Or the guy running security is just an idiot. I've ran into a few evil lairs that weren't as well protected as you'd think."

"Evil lairs? Do you fight spandex clad comic book villains?"

"To be honest, you're the only spandex clad super hero I've ever met." Cammy smirked at the comment and was about to retort when the doors opened. They moved against opposite walls of the elevator and waited... nothing. No sounds came of guards ready to attack or gun fire to destroy them. Gerald was the first to peek his head around and raise his weapon. He confirmed there wasn't any enemy around and the duo moved further in. "See, totally neglected evil lair."

"When we find the laboratory with Frankenstein's Monster then I'll acknowledge the idea of an 'evil lair' existing." The hallway was a very clean, hospital like appearance. Fluorescent lights shined on white floors and white walls with unmarked doors. It was actually a bit unnerving how unnaturally pure white everything was. Down the hall there was a door leading to the right and another to the left farther up. Cammy motioned with her hand for Gerald to move out and they both ran towards the first door. Taking positions on either side Gerald was the first to try the door handle.

It turned slowly, unlocked for them to enter. He pushed it open and when no sound came to greet them went around the corner into the room with his rifle. He inspected all the walls before calling back to her. "Clear, moving in." He walked in fast and Cammy did as well, closing the door behind her. Best to keep their cover for as long as they could. This didn't seem like just some forgotten part of the building. Everything was too well kept. She began looking over the room and caught Gerald staring at something. "What is it?"

"Well, it's not Frakenstein's Monster, but it's still pretty unbelievable." Gerald was looking at two large glass tubes and Cammy approached him to see what it was that was so shocking.

"Oh... oh my God." In the tubes with air masks over their mouths were two naked girls. Their eyes were closed and the frost on the glass seemed to give the impression they were being kept frozen inside of the containers alive. The sight was shocking enough but for Cammy there was something further disturbing about it.

"Hey, if I didn't know any better I'd swear these girls kind of looked like you." It was true; their hair color was a dark brown but unmistakably they resembled Cammy's face and features right down to their figures. It reminded her of when she was part of the Doll program at Shadowloo, how they kidnapped and cloned young women into fighting machines for their master. But the Doll program had been eliminated along with Shadowloo, even with most of the brainwashed victims surviving and being returned to their homes. How was it that this was still going on? Cammy put her hand on the glass looking at the girl that looked like her as Gerald watched. "I'm guessing there's something here you know that I don't?"

"It's... It's personal. But this settles it, clearly Shadowloo is behind this. Whatever it may be. We need to find who's running this facility and capture them. Then we'll rescue these girls ourselves if we have to." Cammy had a fire in her eyes feeling a lot of her old anger from her abusive past with the organization surface. Gerald smiled at that look in her eye.

"Well if it's action you need then I can get behind your cause one hundred percent!" The American cracked his knuckles clearly happy to get some of the danger that he'd signed up for on this mission. "Hey, looks like there's something here for Nigel too." There was a PC near by where the containers were, after spotting them Gerald removed a portable WiFi device and plugged it into the computer. "Maybe we can get some information on this faster than you wanted."

"The sooner we destroy every evil part of this facility the better, it can't happen fast enough." The anger was growing apparent in her voice but at least her partner didn't seem scared off by it. She began looking over the containers wondering if there was a safe way to open them and release their victims. She and Gerald were in for a shock as the phone rang in the small laboratory.

They looked at the ringing phone for a time while it continued to beep at them waiting for an answer. They watched it and the door before Gerald lost his patience and started to reach for it, Cammy grabbing his wrist with a strength that surprised even the large man. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm guessing it's for us. Why else would it ring so long?" He answered confidently and she could only look on like he'd lost his mind.

"For us! Who would know we're in here?"

"Probably the guy running this place. Guy's with evil lairs usually do things pretty over dramatic. I'll bet he wants to taunt us." Cammy didn't really understand what he could be thinking and didn't let go, not wanting to blow their cover. Gerald however infuriatingly picked up the phone with his other hand anyway. "Domino's pizza. We make it flat and lifeless for your displeasure." He was smiling to himself at the joke and Cammy only shook her head out of disbelief. He listened for a short while and his smile dropped. "Well I thought it was funny." The voice on the other end talked to him for a little bit longer. "Why should I? Really? Well what's her name then? ... oh." He looked genuinely surprised and put the phone against his shoulder. "He says he knows you, going to put it on speaker." Gerald pushed the speaker phone button and hung the phone up, letting the voice speak for Cammy to hear as well.

"Well, how the beautiful have fallen. Only one of your friends in Delta Red was tolerable to look at and now I see you with this shaved gorilla."

"Hey, I shaved this morning." Gerald complained rubbing his chin but Cammy didn't pay any mind to it, listening with horror as she recognized that voice.

"Vega, it can't be." The man laughed on the other end of the phone and continued.

"How kind of you to remember me, but as I saved your life twice now I'd think you owe it to me." Cammy grit her teeth thinking of how she in fact did owe her preservation to this madman killer. His obsession with beautiful things preventing him from allowing her to die.

"Vega, what is this place? Is Shadowloo creating the Dolls again even after Bison's death?" Gerald was clearly lost by the expression on his face.

"So what's this about a dead buffalo?" The American man questioned and Vega actually made a sound of disgust over the speaker phone.

"This is what you're reduced to working with Cammy? Such a shame. However I wont share with anyone that your last moments were spent with a filthy brute with no fashion sense. Tah tah." The phone cut out before either of the soldiers could reply, leaving them looking at each other. Gerald didn't seem especially bothered by Vega's insults which she supposed was a good thing.

"Guess I was right when it sounded like you had a history with these guys. What would you suggest our first move be?" Cammy considered his question but it didn't really change anything for her.

"The plan is still the same, we're just fortunate enough to have a target. We find and capture Vega and then rescue these girls. When we run into him he'll likely be ready for a fight, let me engage him." Gerald looked insulted by the statement.

"Hey now, I might be known for using my tools in the field but I can hold my own in a fist fight if it comes down to it. All I'll need is one punch." Cammy's look of determination didn't change any.

"Vega is a psychopath who's engaged some of the best martial artists in the world as one of Shadowloo's generals. I've fought him before and he's on an amazing level. I'm sure we'll both have our hands full when it comes to it." Gerald didn't look happy with her stance on his ability to win a fight but she didn't care. Now that she knew what they were up against she had to keep an eye out for her temporary partner. The two got ready to exit the room when the cylinders containing the two women began to light up.

Cammy and Gerald watched on as the air inside the tube began to warm up and the hint of frost disappeared. The young women opened their eyes and shortly after began to convulse and scream inside the canisters. The soldiers backed away from the tubes with their weapons held up as the two girls began to distort and change before them. "What the hell is happening to them!"

"I have no idea!" Cammy drew her other Uzi and watched as the women went from their humanoid and beautiful appearance to long limed creatures with claws on their hands and feet and an extended tongue coming from their mouths. Their skin twisted and ripped into a muscular mess on the surface. The monsters easily broke free of their containers and were taking notice of their prey soon after. Gerald had his gun at the ready but Cammy was having difficulty pulling the trigger. "Oh God, what did they do to you?"

The monster responded with a hiss as it lashed out with it's extended tongue at Cammy, her reflexes allowing her to dodge the strike. Gerald wasn't as lucky as he let out a shout from feeling the spiked tongue slash over the shoulder and cut through his camo gear and to his skin underneath. The idea of being able to save the girls was out of the question now as Gerald let loose with his assault rifle, riddling the monster with bullets. Cammy herself was trying to do the same but knowing what they'd been before she couldn't bring herself to do it. "Cammy what are you waiting for!"

She didn't know, and it wasn't helping her any that the creature was closing in. Now that Gerald had managed to put down his own attacker he turned his attention on the other, firing on it with his rifle. Cammy watched as the thing that was once a girl was killed before her eyes in a stream of gunfire. When it was over she couldn't bring herself to move. Gerald walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Cammy! Hey, snap out of it." She looked away from the freshly killed carcass of the beast and to the American mercenary who was relieved to see she was responsive. "Scared me back there. Isn't like the hard core British soldier to stop so suddenly and let the merc take all the action."

"Sorry." Cammy said feeling a bit ashamed. "I guess I just... never mind. We should go."

"Hey." Cammy stopped from exiting when he called to her. "There's probably going to be more of those things. I don't think I can shoot them all on my own. I know there's some crazy stuff going on here and it has to do with you but are you going to be able to handle it?" She stood by the door for a while with her back to him before finally nodding her head.

"Yes... yes I can handle it. Just... if we can save them, I want to. It's personal."

"That's good enough for me." Gerald confirmed for her and Cammy nodded, opening the door to the hall way and exiting the room with her guns drawn. Thankfully there was nothing awaiting them further and the duo made their way forward towards the end of the hallway where two double doors awaited them. Taking position on either side Cammy slowly opened the door and looked inside for traces of any more monsters. She got an eyeful though.

"Room's full of contained hostiles. Move with caution." Gerald acknowledged her warning and the duo entered into what was a much large area with several canisters full of the same women on either side of them. They were all held naked within the tubes and with the same air mask and frozen state the other two had been in. This room was special however as besides the frozen inhabitants there was also a man in a white lab coat sitting at a computer desk between some of the canisters. After the soldiers stormed the room he looked up with alarm.

"Who are you people!" He stood up shouting with a British accent, confirming his nationality for Cammy. Gerald was on top of the man in a matter of seconds, putting the assault rifle to his face.

"Hands visible, look at the ceiling and don't move or I'll kill you right here!" The lab tech threw his hands in the air and looked straight up as he was told, Cammy moving forward to check him for weapons but not finding any. "Good, now then doc why not fill us in on what you're doing here with all these girls?" The doctor just remained silent, his hands still up in the air and looking at the ceiling. Gerald moved around to his side and kicked the back of his knee to make him fall to the ground. "I asked a question!"

"Aaaagh! You idiot, my kneecap!" The doctor curled into the fetal position holding his leg but Gerald didn't give him a chance to focus on his pain long, instead pulling him up and throwing him into the chair he'd been sitting in when they broke in on him.

"I. ASKED. A. QUESTION!" He put the barrel of the gun to the lab tech's face and despite breathing hard from the pain in his leg he still didn't want to answer.

"I'm not telling you people anything. He's insane, he'll kill me if I talk." Cammy looked at all the young girls who were all most likely set to trigger into becoming one of those horrible things. It got her blood boiling and she reached to Gerald's side, pulling his knife out and putting it against the doctor's neck.

"Listen to me you little prick, look at my face and tell me I'm not going to kill you if I don't get an answer." The doctor did look at her face, and the realization dawned on him instantly.

"It's you... our base model. You're really still out there." He seemed amazed at the sight of Cammy but she didn't regard it, hitting the man's knee with her own and getting a shout of pain out of him.

"Now you should understand how serious this is. What did you do to these girls? Answer me!" The doctor was gritting his teeth but still not talking. Who ever he was afraid of sharing the secrets about they must have been far more frightening than Cammy or Gerald could be to him. As if to drive that point home the phone on his desk rang. Gerald and Cammy looked between each other before she rolled his chair closer to the phone. "Pick it up, find out who it is, give us away and you're dead." The doctor was sweating but nodded his head a little, reaching out to grab the phone.

"Yes? Yes sir hello. No everything is... everything is fine down here. I just had a bit of a hard day is all. I... no I... yes sir." The doctor sighed and looked distraught as he pushed the speaker phone button and hung up the receiver.

"Cammy, I see you and your detestable swine managed to survive the last encounter. I'll have to consider that when I have the next group working on this project for me." The doctor was sweating bullets listening to the man's voice over the phone.

"Sir, I didn't tell them anything!"

"Really?" Vega sounded surprised but amused. "Well then allow me. Cammy did you know this man was the one that decided to use the clones based on you for our project? It was a marvelous idea really, we had so much material laying around for working with and it sped up the process that much more quickly." Cammy was listening intently and Gerald looked like he was starting to get an idea as to what her connections with Shadowloo really were. "With the issue of material solved we went to work creating our little monsters as you saw. I'm not entirely satisfied with turning something beautiful into something so ugly, but with times as they are I have to make due."

"And why are you doing all of this?" Gerald finally chimed into the conversation. "What's the point of making these things in the first place?" Vega just chuckled lightly over the phone in his disturbing manner.

"If I happen to see you in person, I'll tell you all about it. I'm not a cliched villain after all and have no intention of giving my thoughts to the dying. Have fun." The phone clicked off and the doctor got a panicked look in his eye. Appropriate with how Cammy was looking at him.

"It was you. You're the one that chose to hurt these girls." She grabbed him by his shirt and held him off the ground, an impressive physical feat for how small Cammy was. "They're just toys to you? Just dolls you can play with! You never stopped to consider if they had feelings did you?" The canisters around them began to light up like in the last room and Gerald watched as the girls around them were coming to life.

"Cammy, we have to leave, Right now!" She was still looking up at the real monster, the one that helped create all of these poor women. As the change was starting to take effect in them she threw him into the middle of the room and walked towards the door opposite of where they came in.

"Lets go." Gerald took back his knife as Cammy handed it to him and reached into his pocket, pulling out an unusual looking glass or plastic tube, or maybe both. It had two different colored chemicals in it and Gerald used his fingers to crush the middle part, breaking the seals on them. He threw it behind him at the screaming doctor while the monster women were begining to break free of their containers. Once outside of the room Gerald made sure to close the metal door and the two soldiers cleared it as it shook from an explosion inside. "what was that back there?"

"Special chemical reactive explosive. Nigel found it for me, said it was a lot more effective and easier to carry than a traditional grenade. You just have to be careful with them." He tapped the metal case that contained the explosives and Cammy realized just how dangerous of a thing her partner was carrying around.

"Do you always carrying life endangering chemicals in a glass tube or only when you're teamed with government agents?"

"Always, never know when the situation will call for them." The hall they were in now broke off in two directions, with a stairwell leading farther down into the complex. "They're sure to have heard that so I'm willing to bet your friend on the phone will send back up." As they were passing the stairwell his hunch paid off, the door down the hall way opening up to reveal other men in lab coats like the unfortunate doctor they left behind in the other room. The primary difference being these men weren't surprised to see them and were all holding automatic weapons. Cammy dove into the stairwell and yanked Gerald in with her as gun fire rocketed down the hall way their direction. "Oof! Thanks for the save, you're really quick."

"I exercise." Cammy tried to get a view down the hallway but the gun fire was constant enough she didn't dare sick her head out. "They have us pinned down!"

"So lets give them a present. You seem pretty nimble, think you can get this to them?" Gerald handed Cammy a flash bang grenade, and she was starting to wonder where exactly he was hiding all of these. Pulling the pin she tossed the grenade down the hall, bouncing it against the walls so it would make its way their direction. Thankfully they were doctors first and killers second as none of them were able to stop the grenade on its way to them and it went off with an echoing, loud explosion.

Cammy waited a short while for the dust to settle and quickly ran down the hallway, seeing the doctors leaning against the walls and holding their eyes and ears. Seeing their automatic rifles Cammy wasted little time in disassembling the guns and dropping the parts on the floor. They may have been researchers but she doubted they had the military training to put their guns back together and use them.

Gerald was shortly behind her and knocked one of the doctors against the wall, pinning him down with his hands. "Okay, so where is this leader of yours?" Unsurprisingly they were all too shocked to be able to answer or even hear the question. Gerald dropped the doctor to the ground and check the three doors at the end of the hall way. "Two of them are just laboratories and the third is a supply closet. Nothing looks like where he'd be holding up." Cammy suddenly got an idea.

She slapped one of the doctors until he opened his eyes and looked at her. Holding her hand up she pantomimed slashing at him with three claw like fingers and pretended to put a mask on her face. The doctor nodded and pointed down the opposite direction of the hallway. "He's this way. C'mon." Gerald was dumbfounded as to how anyone understood that but went off of her words as she sounded confident in her decision. Without their weapons the doctors weren't much threat so Cammy decided to simply abandon them until they were able to secure Vega.

Down the other side of the hall there wasn't a door but rather another stairwell. They approached it cautiously as it seemed to lead someplace that was a lot more secure than the other rooms they had traveled through until now. "Looks like something big is behind this one." The metal doors were thick and heavy, as if they were designed to absorb a lot of punishment. "You ready for this one?"

"Nothing can stop me now." Cammy opened the doors and entered along with Gerald, their guns drawn. Surprisingly the room was very large, larger than she expected and empty. There wasn't much light in the room either and they were taking slow careful steps through the room. "I don't see anything."

"Maybe it was a trap. Do you hear that weird scratching noise?" They looked along the walls and ceiling for more of those creatures but didn't see a thing. "It sounds close."

"Too close... as if it were right next to us. Or maybe..." Cammy looked down and came to the realization that the floor was actually made of glass. With the dim lighting she hadn't seen it previously but now she could see one of the monsters clung to the other side of the clear floor, scratching at it to try and get at her. Suddenly the lights came up in the room to show the entire thing was a glass floor with hatches to get inside the giant clear tank below them. A voice came over the speaker in the room.

"It was a short distance but you've made it a long way. Hello again Cammy, I'll say what a pleasure it is getting to enjoy myself with your company and rid the world of another piece of trash."

"This guy really doesn't like me." Gerald commented and they spotted a sort of sky box to look down into the room. Cammy could see the room was rounded and probably used to be some kind of silo for housing chemicals or even weapons before it was converted. "Hey freak show, how about you come down and say that to my face!"

"Gladly." The glass from the sky box exploded as Vega jumped out of the observation window and landed onto the same floor they stood on. He was just as Cammy remembered him, wearing the same gaudy colored pants and sash, with his trade mark mask and claw on his body. It was almost silly that he'd wear such a thing in a research facility as opposed to the fighting arenas he enjoyed so much. Then again Cammy thought that maybe that's what other people thought of her with her own uniform. "Well now, it looks like I'll have to keep my end of the bargain."

"This is the guy?" Gerald commented as he scoffed at the tall man's appearance. "He's so skinny, and that fruity outfit and toy claw on his hand? One punch, all it'll take." Even through his mask you could see the distaste Vega held for Handgrenade.

"Your disgusting hands will never lay upon my perfect figure. Not that it matters, I promised my beautiful doll here an explanation." Cammy grit her teeth taking offense at Vega even using that word at her. "Your gorilla asked why we were creating these creatures. They are horrid things but there is a high demand for such monstrosities it seems. When Shadowloo obtained control of this base from Umbrella we found many interesting documents hidden away underneath the foundation. Many of which studies for a special virus that altered human abilities. But also guides for making such beasts as this." Vega stomped his foot against the glass ceiling, knocking the monsters that were clung to it down to the bottom of their cage.

"As I was saying..." Vega continued. "There were already other groups producing these monsters, but if you could have a beast you could disguise as a human, only to trigger their change at the time of your choosing well that would be something special. Something a person would pay a lot of money for." He laughed to himself, which sounded as disturbed in person as it did over the speaker phone. "With such funds Shadowloo could revitalize itself and continue its operations even with our leader Bison gone. Is that a satisfactory answer?" He taunted them openly with his explanation. Cammy looked on seriously at her target as he went on about making girls just to let them suffer and be used as weapons.

"Satisfactory? You ask if it's satisfactory?" Cammy holstered her guns to Gerald's surprise and made a fist. "You've always been a horrible monster Vega... but this goes too far. I wont let another girl like myself be brought into this world just to be made to suffer." She took a fighting stance much to Gerald's disbelief, Vega doing the same.

"Very well my pretty, let us dance." Vega readied his claw to attack. Gerald had a different idea however.

"Better plan." Raising his gun he shot at Vega, who astoundingly dodged the bullets. Not to be deterred Gerald kept firing his gun looking to put the masked man down but he just continued to move out of the gun's path. In the large room Vega was able to leap and bound as he pleased with near super human speed. Worse still he was closing the gap. As Gerald tried to line up his next shot Vega ducked and rolled along the ground, rising up to tear his victim open with his claw.

Or so he thought, but Cammy stopped his arm from hitting its target with a well placed kick. She tried to follow up with another but the masked man dodged and retreated away from her. "Handgrenade, listen. I'll keep Vega occupied, you go and find the generator that's powering this place. If we cut the power we can stop their experiments and then shut them down." Gerald watched as the woman gave him direction, willing to take on this man that was fast enough to dodge bullets and attack someone with a rifle. "Do you copy that?"

"Yeah... I copy. Just don't let him get the better of you by the time I get back." Cammy gave Gerald a thumbs up with her back facing him, still staring down Vega.

"I'm not as delicate as I look. Go do what you do and bring the house down." Gerald turned to run back to the doors, Vega leaping back against the opposite wall.

"You'll be a pool of blood before you leave this room!" Vega cried out looking to kill the man before he could escape. As Gerald hit the door he heard Cammy shout out the words "Cannon Spike" and Vega's shot never connected with him. It seemed Cammy wasn't lying when she said she could handle him.

Gerald ran up the stairs as the door closed behind him, he knew the generator had to be down that other stairwell so it was his next target. At least after he got done cleaning up a bit. Running past it he saw the doctors from before had mostly recovered themselves and were on their feet again, one apparently had a handgun he'd hidden without him or Cammy noticing earlier. Seeing Gerald coming their way he raised it looking to fire but Gerald raised his first. "I don't think you want to do that." Seeing the larger rifle the doctor dropped his gun and raised his hands in the air along with the others. "How bad do you guys want to survive to see tomorrow?" They all expressed they very much wanted to survive at least that long with a hint of panic to their voices. "Great, head upstairs and wait there. We're going to have some people pick you up. Don't try to run." They agreed but it was hesitantly. Still they really started moving when Gerald pulled out one of his small plastic tubes of chemical explosive and tossed it into the lab they had previously been in.

As the doctors ran Gerald did the same for the other lab and ran down the hall to the stairwell that took him to the generator room. This one was also a lot larger than he'd expected as it was probably a similar silo that was used for some sort of storage before being turned into what it was now. It was deeper than the other room too as it had a spiral stair case that took him down to the bottom where the generator was located. Climbing down quickly he spotted the source of power for the facility and pulled out another of his exploding tubes. "Guess it's time to light this place up."

"Hold it right there before you light up anything." Gerald heard a familiar voice in his ear lecturing him.

"Nigel, what's up? I'm about to shut this place down entirely."

"What makes you think that's a good idea? Sure you'll stop their research for now but we wont be able to get any data from their computers or keep their security measures in check for those monsters you two keep talking about." Nigel must have been listening in through the microphones on their blue tooth. Crafty guy said radio silence but he was still keeping tabs on them.

"So I shouldn't blow it? Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Who are you talking to?" The female voice chimed in from the top of the stairs and Cammy leaped down to the ground floor rather than walk down. She had some scratches on her body but for the most part looked okay.

"It's Nigel. He's telling me we shouldn't blow this place just yet."

"Let me talk to him." Cammy turned on her own Bluetooth to speak. "Nigel listen, this place is building biological weapons using clones of young women as their subjects. We need to burn it to the ground." Nigel came right back at her over the radio.

"Do you think that will really stop them? They could have labs like this all over the world. You destroy it now you'll lose the only lead we have on them." Cammy was about to object to the idea of letting this house of horrors continue for a moment longer when Gerald interrupted.

"Have to break up the conversation, we have company." Gerald drew his gun and pointed it up at the top of the stairs where one of the beasts had emerged, chewing on a white and now red lab coat. "Dammit, looks like my explosive didn't finish off all the monsters in that one lab."

"It could be from Vega's glass cage room. I opened one of the hatches and let his monsters have a turn with him." Cammy commented with a hint of satisfaction in her voice at giving that monster a taste of his own medicine. Gerald lined up his rifle to take a shot at the beast. His finger pulled at the trigger but he didn't get the opportunity as three steel claws plunged through the back of the monster suddenly. It twitched for a short while before sliding off the claw and to the floor, the man brandishing the weapon standing over it and looking down at the soldiers.

"You two have cost me a great deal this night." His voice no longer carried the same confident tone but rather sounded like a man enraged. "I had to personally deal with all of our demonstration stock that you let loose on me Killer Bee."

"Don't call me that!" Cammy drew her Uzi from her hip and took a shot at Vega, the tall man moving to quickly dodge the shots as he'd demonstrated earlier. Bouncing off the walls he made his way towards the bottom of the room, striking down at them while they desperately dodged the attack.

"So, you wanted to stop our operations? Why didn't you say so, after all you've already ruined everything we've worked towards here." Vega with surprising calm walked towards the wall by the generator, breaking the glass over a lever that looked something like a fire alarm. Pulling the lever the lights in the room all turned red. "There, we have five minutes before this place is reduced to ashes. I'll kill your gorilla in one, and then I'll four remaining to take you home as a prize." Vega pulled his claw up with killing intent again, this time though he moved towards Gerald.

"Stop!" Cammy leaped forward to attack but Vega had counted on that, catching her off guard with a kick of his own and sending her across the room.

"Cammy!" Gerald ran up to save her and Vega turned.

"How audacious of you." He thrust forward to plunge his claw into Gerald's chest but surprisingly it only collided with the metal of a rifle, followed by being grabbed by the wrist.

"You're getting predictable, fruit cake." Pulling towards himself with the arm that gripped Vegas wrist Gerald punched Vega in the face, his mask cracking from the impact and the tall man going limp. Gerald let go of him as he fell to the ground, Cammy having gotten to her feet looking on in amazement.

"You... you knocked out Vega?"

"One punch." Gerald smiled to himself. "He underestimated me I guess since you were his real threat, worked in my favor. Do we take him?"

"This building is going to explode, leave him for his monsters and the excavators." The duo left the tall man unconscious on the floor as they ran up the stairs and towards the exit. Apparently only one of the monsters survived Gerald's explosive because they didn't see another on the way out. It could have been that Vega had slain them all with that twisted strength and speed of his but Gerald didn't desire to stay and find out.

In retrospect it was a good thing they hadn't blown the power as their only means of escape was the elevator. Taking the lift back up Cammy and Gerald ran for the front doors, Cammy breaking the locks on them with an amazing kick. Fortunately the helicopter was already in the air and hand a rope ladder deployed.

Nigel waved to them from the side entrance of the helicopter, Cammy showing off her unusual strength again as she leaped up onto the ladder and began to climb. Gerald took a much more traditional method of starting at the bottom and climbing up. When they were both secure Nigel radioed the pilot to take off and they began to depart the scene. As they flew off Cammy looked out the side of the helicopter to watch the building shake, dust to come out of the now broken windows and the building to lurch as it collapsed in on itself. "So... it's gone. Vega with it, God willing."

A few days later Cammy was sitting outside of a nice little french cafe in London, awaiting the arrival of her previous partner. She was dressed much more conservative this time around; a simple red blouse with blue jeans and sneakers. She wished that mercenary Nigel could see her now to show she didn't always walk about in a thong leotard. But today she'd only be meeting one of the mercenary team.

Gerald approached the outside table of the cafe, funny enough wearing very nearly the same thing as the last time she saw him aside from a plain black t-shirt this time around. He still had his sunglasses on as well which miraculously hadn't been damaged through the whole ordeal of their mission. "Ms. White, a pleasure to see you again."

"You too, Handgrenade. Seems despite losing the entire facility we investigated they still decided to pay you." Cammy produced an envelope from her purse and slid it across the table to him. "I trust it will be satisfactory."

"I'm sure it will." Gerald took the envelope and placed it in his pocket. "Did they find anything when they went digging inside of what was left of the place?"

"Well that's all strictly confidential but..." Cammy considered what she would be allowed to share seeing as how he had helped her out on that mission. "There's very little to recover I'm afraid. Your friend Nigel was clever in downloading what he could from the computers when you gave him access. It seems that was what convinced them you deserved your payment despite losing the whole facility."

"I'll have to give him my thanks for his quick thinking." Gerald commented looking across the table at her. "Where does that leave us?"

"Us? Well that doesn't leave us anywhere. Vega wasn't found amongst the derbies. He's alive, I'm sure of it. Until I locate and stop him and all of Shadowloo there isn't a conclusion on this for me." Cammy stood up from her seat preparing to depart.

"You know..." Gerald started, pulling out his envelope with his payment. "A payment like this could be a nice dinner, even two if someone had a beautiful woman to accompany him." Cammy gave him a smile from where she stood.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"If I did, would you say yes?" Cammy pondered it for a moment. She still didn't really know this man, but he had proven himself in an active battle and knew her enemy. "What if I promised you'd get to meet Fredric again at the end."

"Using a kitten to bribe a young woman to accompany you? How dastardly clever." Gerald smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say, us ugly American gorillas need all the help we can get." Cammy walked over to him and looked down at Gerald with serious eyes, before pulling out a card and handing it to him.

"Call this number at eight tonight, and don't be late. I'm... not very familiar with the dating scene. So you better not try to take advantage of me."

"Take advantage of the woman that can fight off monsters and killers? I'm already going to be on my best behavior." Cammy smiled and waved as she walked off. Maybe she didn't know the American mercenary very well, but there wasn't any harm in getting to know him a little more.


End file.
